


An Interesting Night. (Tom/Tord)

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Almost nsfw, Cis!Tord, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, TW Dysphoria, Trans!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finally feels ready to "go all the way" with Tord, but as soon as things start getting intense, he's hit with a wave of nerves, and can't go on. Tord questions the sudden change of attitude, and Tom chooses to reveal something he's been hiding for a long time now. How will Tord feel, learning something like this about his boyfriend? (Also on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Night. (Tom/Tord)

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluff, but a little bit of nsfw (not safe for work), but doesn't get further than neck kisses. Enjoy!

It was a strangely peaceful night in the house of 27 Durnham lane. Three men, all in their early to mid twenties, sat in the living room of the house. The only sound was the TV, but no one was really watching or listening. One of the men, Edd, was sat in a large, red armchair. His knees were tucked up to his chest. In his lap sat a sketchbook, filled with doodles and notes.

But this man is not the focus of our story, oh no. That role belongs to the two other young men in the room Thomas Ridgewell and Tord Larsson.

Those two sat on the sofa, finger intertwined. Tom’s eyes were closed, and he leaned against the red-clad Norwegian. Yes, the two were currently in a relationship. When it was first announced, the other members of the house were extremely confused and a little worried, as Tom and Tord had previously gotten on very badly. In fact, Tom and Tord themselves were quite confused and worried, but were very happy. Soon enough, the relationship turned out to be a good move and everyone was happy. Edd especially, as it meant his two friends didn’t fight anymore. At least, not serious fights, just dorky, teasing new couple arguments.

Edd sighed, as if he were about to speak, and Tom opened his black eyes to look over at his friend. Tord also lifted his head away from it’s previous place, (resting atop Tom’s spiky hair) and looked over at Edd.

“Do either of you know where Matt is?” the brunette asked. Tord shook his head, but Tom managed to answer.  
“He already went to bed, I think so at least.” He explained.  
“Oh, okay. Speaking of ‘bed’, I’m gonna turn in. It’s pretty late, you two should probably go to bed soon as well.” Edd said, switching the TV off.

“Okay, Mum.” Tom joked. Tord chuckled and Edd rolled his eyes, before retreating to his bedroom for the night. Tom and Tord sat together for a few more minutes, the Norwegian running the fingers of his free hand through Tom’s hair. Tom smiled and snuggled into Tord’s warm chest. Tord hugged the younger tightly, then loosened his grip on the Brit.

“Edd’s right, we should probably go to bed.” Tord murmured.  
“Mm… I’m not really tired though.” Tom responded. His current position countered his argument, as he was once again cuddled up close to Tord, with his eyes shut.  
“I didn’t say we’d be going to sleep.” Tord smirked down at Tom.  
Tom’s head shot up, a bright blush coating his face. Tord chuckled, and kissed his forehead lightly.

Tord hugged him closer once more, and Tom was silent, for a moment.  
“Do you want to?” he blurted out. Tord raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Tom had always been very shy and distant when it came to things like this. Hell, the guy wouldn’t even change his clothes in front of Tord. So suddenly being asked if he wanted to perform such an act was a surprise, but not necessarily a bad one.

“If you’re okay with it.” Tord shrugged, keeping his cool (on the outside). Tom only kissed him in response. Tord quite happily deepened the kiss, pulling away momentarily for air. He stood up and held his hand out for Tom. Tom blushed and smiled, taking the Norwegian’s hand as he got up and walking towards Tord’s room with him.

Tord opened the door, shutting it when Tom walked in. As soon as the door was shut, the two went back to kissing. Kissing then became making out, and neither minded at all. Tord lifted Tom, and the Brit wrapped his legs around his boyfriend waist. They broke the kiss for a moment, and Tord carried Tom to the bed. He lay the younger down and leaned over him, kissing him on the lips once more. But it was only a short kiss, as Tord quickly moved his lips to Tom’s neck.

Tom gasped as Tord pressed his lips against his neck. Tord chuckled softly, his breath tickling Tom’s neck. “Someone’s sensitive.” he teased. Tom sighed.  
“Shut up.” he mumbled under his breath. Tord sat on Tom’s waist lightly and pulled the blue hoodie off of him, along with his own red one. He began pressing soft kisses against Tom’s neck and collarbone, making the Brit shudder slightly and bite his lip.

The Norwegian pressed another kiss against Tom’s lips, then pulled his boyfriend’s black t-shirt off. He was rather surprised to find that Tom had a vest top on under his t-shirt. It was Summer, why would he be wearing 3 layers? Tord brushed away the thought, and went to pull the black tank top off of his boyfriend, but as soon as his fingers brushed against the end of the top, Tom panicked. He gripped Tord’s hands in his, biting his lip nervously.

Tord frowned. “What’s wrong Tom?” he asked, his voice filled with concern.  
“N-nothing… I just… um, I…” he mumbled and stumbled over his words, a blush coating his face. Tord sat beside his boyfriend, and Tom sat up straight, then hunched forward, tucking his knees up and pressing his forehead against his knees. Tord put his arm around Tom slowly.  
“Tom?” he asked, his voice soft. Tom’s shoulders shook softly, and Tord quickly realised he was crying.

He pulled him close and stroked his back, trying to soothe him. “What’s wrong Tom?” he asked quietly. Tom looked up at him, tears still running down his cheeks. He was gripping Tord’s shirt and gritting his teeth. The Brit buried his face in the Norwegian’s shoulder, and continued to sob.

Tord gently pulled him into his lap, and rocked him back and forth. He honestly had no idea why Tom had suddenly flipped moods, but he was extremely worried. Tom’s sobs slowly became sniffles, as he stared blankly away from Tord, at the side of the bed, at the carpet, anywhere but into his boyfriend’s eyes. Tord kissed Tom’s head softly, still rocking him back and forth gently.  
“Are you okay?” he asked softly, voice barely above a whisper. Tom simply shrugged. Tord nuzzled his head against Tom’s cheek gently. “Do you wanna talk?” he asked, stopping the rocking motion. Tom sighed, but was prepared to talk. He figured he would’ve had to tell Tord at some point anyway.

He moved off of Tord’s lap, sitting on his legs. He sighed and pulled the tank top off, revealing something unexpected.  
And that’s when it hit Tord. It wasn’t a vest, it was a binder.

Tom had his arms crossed over his chest, fresh tears running down his cheeks as he stared at his lap. Tord was shocked, he’d never expected to discover that Tom was transgender. He shuffled forwards slightly, reaching out and resting his hand on Tom’s shoulder. Tom looked up at him and sobbed.  
“I’m sorry.” he cried. Tord frowned and pulled Tom close again, kissing his forehead.  
“What are you sorry for, Tom?” he asked. Tom’s head rested against Tord’s still clothed chest.  
“I don’t really know.” he whimpered. “For not telling you, for not being what you expected… for thinking I could keep this a secret forever…” he trailed off. Tord hugged him tightly and lovingly.  
“Tom, you don’t have to be sorry. I understand why you didn’t tell me, it must be scary to reveal something like this. It’s just a shock, to be honest.” he said. Tom sighed shakily.

“S-so, you’re not mad?” he asked, looking up into Tord’s eyes. Tord shook his head and kissed him softly.  
“Why would I be? You’re still Tom, and I still love you.” he reminded him, smiling. Tom smiled back, and Tord wiped his tears away.  
“We don’t have to do anything tonight, or any night soon.” he said. “ We can just cuddle up and go to sleep.”  
Tom nodded softly.  
“I’d like that.” Tom whispered. Tord smiled and hugged him, then got up. He grabbed a pyjama shirt and shorts from his drawers, then made his way back over to Tom. He handed Tom the spare pyjamas, then changed into his own quickly. When he turned back around, Tom was changed already.

Tord moved their clothes aside and clambered into bed, Tom laying down beside him. He kissed Tom’s forehead, making the younger smile. “I love you, Tom.” Tord whispered.  
“I love you too Tord.” he grinned, wrapping his arms around him. Tord smiled, and did the same to Tom. The two drifted off together, and for the first time since they began dating, Tom could sleep without having to worry about his secret.


End file.
